Britain's Payback
by Frost-Phoenix1
Summary: Life with his daughter and lover, Britain, gets spicy with one phone call. What will happen when America gets a bit aroused just by Britain's words. Boy x Boy don't like don't read.


Author's Note: In this once and a while Britain becomes the seme. Also at phone calls '….' Means the other person is talking. I apologize for the poor writing. This is my first smut fanfiction.

America sighed as he continued to bake some pies, hearing his darling baby girl laugh in her highchair. She had just turned two and so far it hadn't been too terrible. A few tantrums here and there it was no biggy. Smiling he went and grabbed his cell, calling Britain. It had been almost three months since his confession to the smaller country. Hearing the other pick up brought him back to reality. "Hey bro, what's up?" He said realizing how tired he sounded. 'Well to be honest it sounds like you have been up for a few days. What is Grace keeping you up or something?' He heard the other ask chuckling on the other end of the call.

America paused hearing something different in his voice. But putting it off he laqughed a little rubbing the back of his head. "Is it that obvious? Yeah she hasn't been wanting to sleep, it really sucks man. I mean the first night I asked her to sleep, the second night I rocked her, and last night I just stayed in her room listening to her cry." He said groaning a little as he heard her start to cry, again. "Not again. Baby please daddy needs his sleep." But to no avail did she stop crying. 'Awwh is the big her being bullied by a baby?' He heard Britain ask, also hearing typing in the back ground. Making him curious. "Hey Britain, what are you doing?" He asked as he wiped away tears. Still not making her stop crying.

'Uh well Im doing something that would make you mad. Something that includes me being on top.' Britain said softly, almost cooing it out. His mind raced as he knew exactly what he was doing. Sighing he felt Grace hit him, still crying. "Grace please baby. Im on my knees begging you to stop crying." He said as he barely heard Britain say, 'I'd like to see you begging, but for something else.' America's eyes widened for a second behind his glasses before he smirked and planned to be an ass right back. Getting Grace out of her highchair and putting her in her room to play he sat, or to be exact, laid on the couch. "And what, oh sexy and powerful Britain, would that be?" He asked as he took a picture of him doing a majorly submissive pose. Sending it to the other. 'Oh nothing much.' Britain replied before smirking. 'Just the fact of me grabbing you and pinning you, taking charge for once.' He continued chuckling. America's went wide for a second time as he heard that, blushing harshly. "W-Whatever." He stuttered. 'Oh are you… wait no nevermind.'

Instantly getting curious, America sat up. "Am I what Iggy?" He asked confused a little at where the other was going with this. 'Horny… aroused. Turned on. Whatever you want to call it.' He heard Britain say, the strain in his pants automatically saying yes. "No, why would I be. I-Im on top." He said getting up for a glass of water, and started to walk, regretting it and almost immediately as the friction made his erection worse. "A-ahh…. Yeah maybe walking is a bad idea." He said forgetting about the other on the phone, until he heard Britain chuckle. "W-What is it you damn Brit?" He said, blushing deeply. 'Oh nothing…' He said as he knocked at America's door. "Shit! I forgot I had company." He said a bit annoyed now. 'Oh really…?' He asked feigning jealousy. Just as America opened the door to see Britain hang up his cell. "That's a nice look for you America." He said as stridded past the frozen American. "O-Oh….. hey Iggy… u-uhm make yourself at home. I-I have to check on dinner and stuff. So yeah…"  
>He stuttered out as he left the room, heading straight to his bedroom. No way was he going to spend the evening with an erection when Britain was here.<p>

Then fumbling with his belt, as he didn't hear the other walk in and pin him, smirking. "Hey, looks like you need help." He said enjoying the sight before him. A blushing America with wide eyes. "L-Like hell…b-besides you wouldn't dare… I-I mean you have no guts to." He said his voice cracking a few times when he said that. Though the look on Britain's face made America tremble. The other had grabbed America and threw him on the bed, straddling him as he bent down to his ear. "Well I was going to just dick off… but, you pissed me off. So now… Im. Not. Going. To. Hold. Back." He said pinching America's side with each word at the end. Making America gasp at each pinch, chuckling a little as he went and started to bite his neck, hearing America moan just a little.

"Enjoying this?" Britain asked the other, smirking as America had already started panting. "L-Like hell…. I d-don't…." He said as Britain glared and ripped off America's shirt going and roughly teasing the already perk nipples that were exposed. Hearing the other yelp and moan in pure pleasure. "F-fine… w-whatever… do what you want. J-just please… help me." America said trembling gasping as he felt the other grip his hips roughly and grinded against him. Doing it harder each time, until bucked up hearing Britain gasp before resuming. Gripping his hips harder in warning if that happened again, feeling him break skin, going feral a little as America spasmed in mixed emotions.

Smirking he leaned down and began to slowly and teasingly lick up the blood, like a cat. Hearing America whimper at how close he was to his erection. He smirked and bit at his hip, hearing him moan and feeling the other's hand dart into his hair to grab a fist full. "P-Please… Britain… stop teasing… m-me. Just st-staAhhhh…" He cried out as he was cut off as Britain bit harder down on his hips making America moan. Then when Britain deemed that he was teased enough he pulled back and removed the rest of their clothes and slowly pushed inside of him. Moving slow inside of him. He moaned louder as he felt Britain push inside him before rocking his hips and getting him deeper. "Oh god America… you're so god damned tight." He panted out as he went faster. It wasn't long before he came inside of him without warning. America cried out as he arched his back and came shortly after, then when Britain pulled out he smiled. "Maybe this can happen more often…" He whispered softly. "Yeah… maybe…" He whispered back before the both fell asleep.


End file.
